


Spin,  Spin, Spin

by lizchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Party, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizchester/pseuds/lizchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is usually fearless. Gabriel doesn’t know that he’s claustrophobic when he locks him in a closet with Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin,  Spin, Spin

The game of Spin The Bottle had been innocent enough; Ten or so kids had grouped around the center of the room, the girls giggling to one another and batting their eyelids flirtatiously while the boys appraised what was in front of them with gleaming eyes. A quickly polished off bottle was placed in the center of the crowd, and within minutes the game was underway. Soon, that area of the Milton house had turned into a riot, various screams of either mock dread or excitement bursting through the room every time the bottle finished spinning followed by the hooting and hollering as the couple was ushered into the closet for a little bit of ‘personal time.’

Castiel had never really been one for parties, especially the noisy kind that left people with more regrets than anything else. Instead of spending his time associating himself with activities like drinking or, in this case, playing Spin the Bottle, he preferred to do something simple with his time like sitting in his room and catching up on his reading.

Gabriel, however, would have none of that.

The older Milton, unlike his little brother, had long since established himself as the trickster of their high school, spending his days wreaking havoc wherever he could to earn a laugh for himself and everyone around him. So when their mother had decided to leave for the weekend to join their father god knows where, Castiel could immediately tell that the sparkle in his brother’s eye was a lot more than relief. “We’re gonna throw the biggest party, Cassy, just you wait!” he’d hollered as he’d left the room, and within days word of mouth had done it’s job.

So here Castiel was, the only boy wearing a dark blue sweater vest and dress pants, being bustled around by various strangers - all of who paid him absolutely no attention except to shove him out of the way. He hated this more than anything and would have disappeared into his room to hide if it hadn’t been for the random couple he’d found kissing in there only minutes ago. The pressure around him was suffocating, leaving the back of his neck damp with sweat and trying to push for any open area that could give him relief. ‘That’s it,’ he thought with aggravation seeping into every pore of his body, ‘I’m telling Gabriel to get these people out of the house. I can’t do this.’

When he found Gabriel, he was covered in bright pink kiss marks and laughing at something his neighbor was saying. “Gabriel- “ Castiel called, moving forward until suddenly everyone had gone quiet and was looking at him. The boy halted in his tracks and stared at the twenty or so pairs of eyes glued to his face, but didn’t process what was happening until a wicked smile appeared on his brother’s face.

 

“Well well well, look who’s our lucky winner,” Gabriel drawled, leaning back and eyeing Castiel with a look that spoke too much of sinister intentions. Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the words he was about to say stuck in his throat. What was going on? He’d only – Wait. Suddenly he noticed the position of the bottle laid out only a few feet away, its glass nozzle facing right in his direction along with every person playing the game. But why would there be a problem? Surely the person sitting in front of him was going to … no, there was no one sitting in front of him. Apparently the person who’d been sitting there before had left only moments ago, and the empty space was conveniently open enough to point directly at him.

“No, wait. Gabriel, I just wanted to- “ Castiel stammered, cheeks burning red as Gabriel let out a long laugh.

“Come on now, Cassy, you have to play the game if you joined the circle! You don’t want to disappoint Dean-o over here, would you?” Gabriel replied with a humor in his voice, turning his gaze towards the boy sitting only a few feet away.

Castiel locked gazes with the stranger and suddenly all the air in his lungs flew away in a startled breath. The other boy was absolutely gorgeous, tanned muscles attached to one another with a sinewy grace along with startling green eyes that were contorted in confused shock, leaving Castiel dizzy in a way he’d never experienced. It looked like the stranger was expecting this turn of events as much as he was, but Castiel barely had time to react when he felt the solid grip on his shoulders of someone behind him. How Gabriel had suddenly gotten behind him, he had no idea, but gasped in shock as he was quickly being dragged towards the closet only a few feet away.

“Gabriel, stop it! This isn’t funny,” Castiel hissed in fury, trying to tug his hands away but only receiving a tighter hold in return. As much as he tried to force his feet to stop, Gabriel’s were stronger and practically dragged him towards the now open door. “I only meant to ask you a favor, not participate in your game. I said let go!” Before he knew it, the last sound he heard was an echoing giggle and a ‘Make me proud, lil’ bro!’ as he was shoved into the pitch black closet and the door was shut. When Castiel banged on the door in response in a complete panic, it opened enough for a much bulkier figure to be pushed in with a startled ‘Hey!’ before it was closed the final time and the sound of a lock was heard.

“No no no no no,” Castiel muttered to himself, trying to move the door handle to find it barely budging except for a light rattle. The darkness around him overwhelmed his senses suddenly, leaving him panicked and ready to climb the walls. He’d never been a fan of tight spaces; especially ones that were pitch black with no way out. Any minute now he was going to collapse and everyone at school would have a reason to pick on him even more than they did-

“Hey,” he heard a deep voice say behind him, and suddenly a light hand was cupping his shoulder in a way that almost seemed sympathetic. Castiel jumped in response, and the warmth quickly disappeared only to be filled with his labored breathing. “You don’t have to – I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen.” The voice had an edge of gentleness to it, but the other boy didn’t try and touch him again.

“I, um, no. I’m sorry. It’s my fault, I- “ Castiel paused, trying to level his breathing in a way that would classify as ‘I’m not actually terrified out of my mind right now, I’m actually used to being trapped in dark closets with hot strangers all the time.’ “My brother likes to play tricks on me, I shouldn’t have walked in at such an inopportune time.”

“S’okay, looks like we both made a few mistakes. I’m Dean Winchester, by the way,” the boy volunteered in that honey voice of his that made Castiel’s pulse race in an all too unfamiliar way. “Wait, so you’re Gabriel’s brother? You two don't look related.”

Castiel swallowed and released a calming breath. “Yes. I’m Castiel, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Castiel? Like the Angel?” Dean let out a light laugh. “That’s definitely a new one.”

 

“My father is very religious, he named all of my siblings after holy figures. I, unfortunately, got the strangest name out of the group.”

“No,” Dean said, and somehow Castiel could hear his smile even in the darkness, “I like it. It suits you.”

Castiel felt a blush creep onto his face again, but quickly shooed it away. “I don’t think this closet has a light, but I’m pretty sure there’s a spare flashlight somewhere around…” It was difficult to shuffle in such a confined area without freaking out even more, but Castiel reached his hands up towards to ceiling to see if he could feel one on the top shelf. “I’m sorry, I’m a little too short, could you-?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure, no problem,” Dean replied, obliviously moving close enough so that the hem of his t-shirt sleeve brushed against Castiel’s neck. His skin smelled musky and like motor oil, the scent strangely pleasing, but he quickly pushed the thought out of his head while the only sound heard for a few moments was the shuffling of materials as the taller boy searched. “Aha!” Dean said after a short while, the darkness suddenly pierced with a white light that illuminated his features in a way that made him even more stunning than he had been in the other room. “Would you look at that? You weren’t kidding.”

Castiel smiled slightly at that, suddenly feeling more of the tension leave his shoulders. “Thank you,” he said in reply, “I’ve never been particularly good at being in confined spaces, especially when they’re dark. You could say I’m claustrophobic.”

“Well at least we’ve solved one problem, then!” Dean replied with an amused exhale, before handing Castiel the flashlight and turning his attention towards the door, “how do we solve the other?”

“I’ve never really played one of these games before, how long does this usually last?” Castiel asked while Dean tried the doorknob again to no avail.

“It’s technically called ‘Seven minutes in Heaven’, but sometimes they tend to intentionally forget.”

“Oh, well … knowing Gabriel, it might take a little longer.” With their luck, they’d probably be stuck in this room – not even a room, closet - for hours. Then again, as Castiel looked over at Dean trying to budge the door open, he felt a tiny bit guilty for not minding it as much as he probably should.Sure, he was still uncomfortable being in such a tight space and was going to destroy Gabriel as soon as he was out of here, but there were worse people to be stuck with than possibly one of the most attractive boys in the entire school that, additionally, didn’t seem to mind his presence. “Thank you. For not getting upset over this.”  
“Are you kidding? I was ready to punch your brother in the face for making me play in the first place. It looks like you’re not the only one who he likes to…” Dean started in response, turning his face towards Castiel but stopping suddenly in the middle of his sentence to only stare at him for a few seconds. “Wow, your eyes are so ridiculously blue.”

If there was an award for looking like an idiot, cheeks permanently burning and looking anywhere but at the speaker, Castiel would have been crowned king. “Thank you? No one’s ever told me that before,” he stammered, wondering if he should return the compliment.

Dean chuckled in response and plomped himself down on the floor. “Well, looks like we’re going to be stuck here for a while. Tell me about yourself.”

The invitation was distracting enough that the two talked for what seemed like hours: Castiel describing his excessive amount of siblings, his mundane social life, and his favorite books while Dean seemed to enjoy listening to him speak. In response, Dean told him about his brother - the way his eyes lit up when he talked about Sam was astounding, the evident tenderness making Castiel wish that he had that type of closeness in his life -, the the garage he worked at fixing cars for his dad, and stories that made Castiel’s eyes water up from laughter. Afterwards, when a comfortable silence drifted over the two, Castiel was shocked to realize that this boy knew more about him than the majority of the people in his life. He was .. grateful for the chance, but wondered why it was so much easier to talk with some boy that he’d only met tonight than it was with anyone else. Dean had long since leaned back against the shelving on the floor, and was looking at him with a satisfied look on his face.  
“You’re not too bad, you know. I like you,” Dean told him suddenly, and Castiel couldn’t help but enjoy the warmth that flooded his system.

“I like you too, Dean Winchester.”

Almost as if on cue, the door rattled open and there was Gabriel in his astounding glory. “Well look at that, the looks on both of your faces make it seem like you two had a wonderful time.” Castiel only glared his older brother down and stood up, which only gave Gabriel even more reason to grin. “Oh come on, Cassy, I bet you weren’t that awful of a kisser.”

“You’re not going to live past tonight, Gabriel, so I hope that you enjoy it while you can.” Castiel commented cooly as he nudged him out of the way and looked around at the group of people looking at the siblings with inherent anticipation. It was clear that everyone was waiting for some sort of eventful reaction, but the crowd’s attentions drifted as soon as Dean stepped out of the closet himself.

“Thanks for the good time, Cas,” Dean said as he turned towards him, looking around at the surrounding party for a second in thought before leaning his head down and planting an airy kiss on his lips. Castiel’s every muscle reeled from shock, the pressure on his mouth warm and the light hand on his back barely keeping him from falling, but the kiss was over just as quickly as it started and already Dean was being ushered away by a group of guys who were patting him on the back. Castiel couldn’t do anything but stare as the other man’s figure blended in with the crowd, wondering if he had imagined tonight in some sort of sick dream.

“Look at you, lil’ bro.” Gabriel whispered into his ear as he patted him on the back. “ I’m not all that bad, you know.”   
“No,” Castiel said after a moment, “No. I guess you’re not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Considering that i just got my Ao3 account, I'm just transferring some works over. This was written for DeanCas week a while back as a prompt request.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ lizchester.


End file.
